I'll always love you
by old school rocker
Summary: [Dallas and Johnny are alive] The Curtis brothers have a sister named Alex, older than Soda, younger than Darry who's dating Dallas.
1. Home Alone

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the character Alex. Nothing else. The rest belongs to S. E. Hinton

A/N- I know Dally seems kind of out of character. I'm writing it the way I think Dally would feel if he was truly in love, not with just another one night stand.

- - - - -

Chapter 1 – Home Alone

I sighed and stood up from my seat as the ugly green bus approached my stop. Struggling with the 13 odd grocery bags, I half stepped, half fell, from the bus. After regaining my balance, I crossed the street to an old run-down house. My house. The door was unlocked, as usual, but no one appeared to be home. I heaved myself inside and looked around.

"Ponyboy? Are you there?" No answer. He must have gone out with Johnny or one of the gang. I glanced at the clock, 2:30.

"Darry and Sodapop should still be a work," I said softly to myself.

"Hello?" I called loudly, just in case. My tired voice echoed through the empty house, again no answer. I sighed... I hated being home alone. When our house was filled with people, it never seemed old or run down. It was warm and cozy and everyone always seemed to smile. When I was alone, the house was like a dark cave, very dreary and drab. I didn't like it at all.

I shuffled to the kitchen careful not to drop any of the bags and slowly put away all the groceries. Once I'd finished, I walked back into the living room and collapsed with a groan onto the couch. I buried my face in a pillow, letting my eyes close. I hadn't slept much the night before, and I had been going all day. I was exhausted. As I lay there I pondered whether or not to go and check for the mail. There might been something interesting, I wheedled with myself. But in the end, exhaustion won over, and I stayed buried in the soft couch. One of the boys would get it when they came home anyways.

I stuck my hand out blindly, searching for the TV remote. I finally found it and flicked the TV on, not really caring what was on. I just wanted some background noise for the silent house. I had no sooner settled the volume at a soft buzz when I heard someone approach the house. It was impossible to sneak in because of the creaky steps. I looked up expecting to see Ponyboy, perhaps joined by Johnny. Instead my eyes were greeted with the sight of a long, hard figure leaning in the door frame.

"Anyone home?" drawled a deep, sexy voice.

"In the living room," I called back as the door swung open. He stepped into the house and shrugged of his jacket. "Hey gorgeous, where you been all my life?" I joked, as I struggled to stand up. 'This day definitely just got a whole lot better' I mused to myself.

"Hey Alex," he greeted me, as he hung up his coat on a peg by the door. "How was your day?"

"Long and boring," I replied, walking up to him. He wrapped his toned, muscular arms around me. "But it's getting better," I laughed, snaking my arms up, around his neck. "How about yours?"

"Not too bad." He leaned down to kiss me, but I teasingly turned my head at the last second, so he only caught my cheek. He laughed, and tried again. I was done teasing now. I can only resist those gorgeous lips for so long, which isn't very long at all! Our lips connected, and I couldn't help myself let out a small moan.

"Oh yeah," said Dally, breaking away from me. "I saw Pony about an hour ago, him and Johnnycake met some girls and they're taking them out for milkshakes, so he'll be gone awhile."

"Perfect…" I hissed in his ear. "We're all alone…" I nipped playfully at his neck.

"What about Darry and Soda?" he whispered back. Despite the fact that Dally was good friend with my brothers long before we became involved, he was still nervous about them when it came to the two of us. I was still their baby sister, even though I'm older the Soda, and they're always trying to protect me.

"What about them? Darry isn't off for another 2 hours and he's always later than that anyway. As for Soda, if he comes home and sees your coat hanging by the door and we're not in the living room, well he's a smart boy, he'll know to steer clear for awhile." I tilted my head up and kissed him again. Probing my tongue inside his mouth.

"Alright… if your… sure…" Dally struggled to get those words out, as my hands danced across his chest making their way down further south.

"I'm always sure when it comes to you and me." I grinned as I pressed up against him.

"Lucky me," he groaned as my hip brushed against his growing erection.

"Indeed…" I drawled in his ear "I want you right now." My tongue quickly flicked his ear before I turned my head to meet his mouth.

"Mmmmm," he moaned into my mouth. "That's fine by me," he breathed as we pulled apart briefly. "Lets go."

- - - - -

Please R/R! It's my first piece so it's probably not very good. Any comment, suggestions and criticism would be greatly appreciated.


	2. A Rude Interuption

Chapter 2 – A Rude Interruption

Dally's POV

I gently tilted Alex down onto the bed, our mouths never separating for an instant. I coaxed her mouth apart with my tongue so that I could explore the depths of it, tasting her, feeling her. Slowly I dragged my hand up, off her hip, pushing her shirt up with it. I cupped her breast lovingly; running my thumb over her hard nipple while my other hand twisted and snaked through her hair. She sat up half way allowing me to slide my hand around behind her and unhooked her bra-

"SLAM!"

"Alex? You there?" Alex

"Shit," I hissed.

"Darry is home!" Alex cried rolling out from under me.

She flung her arms behind her back and struggled to do up her bra.

"I'm upstairs Darry! I'll be down in a second!" I grinned to myself, marvelling at how calm her voice sounded.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "Do you want me to hide or something? Hide in the closet? Go out the window?" I paused, realizing how panicked I sounded. I've got to learn to keep my head in situations like this.

"Relax Dally," Alex grinned. "Its just Darry. You can come downstairs with me. I'm just mad that he wrecked our fun. "

I grinned back at her, stating to relax. "Yeah, stupid Darry, talk about your poor timing."

"Yeah, he really needs to work on that. We can meet up later though…" She smiled coyly at me. "How about later? You know the whole gang will end up here, so I don't think we should try this again. What about your place?"

"Nah, we better not. My dad is in one of his moods. There's a party at Buck Merril's place tonight though, and you knows what goes on in the back bedrooms there." I trailed off, giving her a sly look.

"Alright then" she said. "We better get downstairs before Darry gets suspicious."

"Ok," I gave her one final lingering kiss and we headed slowly downstairs.

Alex's POV

I took Dally's hand, intertwining my fingers with his and we started down the stairs. We seemed to reach the bottom landing very quickly, and we found ourselves standing right behind Dally. He had his back to us, sorting the mail on the hall table.

"Hi Darry," I said softly, so not to startle him. I gave Dally's hand a tight squeeze. "How was your day?"

He turned to face us. "Not too ba-" he stopped short. He seemed very shocked to see Dallas standing next to me.

"What were you two doing upstairs?" he asked sharply, looking from me to Dally.

"None of you business," I said, trying to contain my laughter. Dally reassuringly squeezed my hand.

"Oh I think it is my business if I come home from work and your upstairs with some guy-"

"Some Guy!" I exploded, partly very amused, partly angry. "It's Dallas, Darry. One of your friends! My boyfriend! Not some guy!"

"Easy there Alex," whispered Dally in my ear. We were both trying very hard to keep straight faces for Darry's sake.

"All right, fine. So I come and find you and Dally upstairs doing... doing... God knows what-"

"We didn't do anything," Dally broke in. "You came home too soon." He said grinning slyly. Darry looked mad.

"Look, Darry." I started softly. "I'm not a little girl anymore." I moved from Dally's side over to Darry and gently put my hand on his arm. "I know your just looking out for me but I can take care of myself... and... and it's Dallas... Don't you trust him? Or me?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"Yes... well, I don't trust Dallas as far as I can throw him. But I do trust you… It's just I care about you so much..."

"Well," I said, a small smile forming on my face. "Seeing as how you can probably throw Dally quite far…"

Darry finally relented, allowing a smile to break his serious face. Dallas grinned,

"Be that as it may, I don't think we should test that theory anytime soon…" With that we all started laughing.

"I'm sorry Alex… and Dally." Said Darry, his face growing sombre. "I shouldn't have blown up at you. I'm just kind of stressed right now."

Dally smiled, "It's alright old man."

"I know you're stressed," I said to Darry. "And I'm sorry for making you more so."

"It's alright," said Darry.

I reached up and hugged him. "Thank you for trusting me." I whispered softly. "Now you just sit down and relax. I'll make dinner." I said as I pulled away. I turned to Dally. "Do you want to stay and eat?"

"No, I better go home. You know, let my Dad know I'm still alive. Not that he cares..."

"Don't say that." I said softly as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Its true though," he laughed harshly.

"Well I care anyways," I mumbled against his lips.

"I know." We kissed once again. "So I'll see you tonight at Buck's?"

"Yeah, how about around nine? I think I'll be able to get away by then." 

"Okay, at nine then," he said. I wanted to linger in his arms, but there was dinner that needed making so I quickly pecked him on the cheek and turned to go, but Dallas caught me by the wrist and pulled me close into him.

"Wait," he mumbled. Embracing me tightly, he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I didn't want him to let go; I wanted time to stop so that we could stay here like this, wrapped in each other's arms forever. He pulled away and with a quick smile that melted my heart, he turned and was gone.

Please R/R! Anything at all! What you liked, what you didn't like, whatever!


	3. Don't Push Me Around

Chapter 3 – Don't push me around

Dally's POV

'Buck Merril's place' I thought to myself as I walked slowly up the front walk. The windows in the front of the house were brightly lit and you could see people moving around inside. The windows were open allowing both the stale cigarette smoke of so many people and the loud thumping music to escape. "What was I thinking?" I mumbled aloud. I never should have told Alex to meet me here. She hates places like this. I a heavy sigh escaped me and I pushed open the door.

The music was much louder inside and it was even smokier than I had imagined. I strode quickly to the main room and began to search for Alex.

I was just beginning to give up when I spotted her. She was like an angel... a vision. She leaned casually against a wall, smoking a cigarette. Her hair, which fell just below her shoulders, was a beautiful sparkling blonde. Her eyes, a deep shade of blue, glinted mischievously. Growing up around so many guys, Alex was never one for dresses. She wore a faded pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that she probably stole from Ponyboy's closet. I paused for a moment just to watch her. She really was amazingly beautiful.

Just then some guy stopped in front of Alex. They were too far away for me to hear what he said but Alex was clearly not impressed. She gave him a disgusted look and turned away, ignoring him. He tried again, this time reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder. She said something to him, gave a fake smile and put her hand on his shoulder as well. She then proceeded to knee him in the balls.

I shook my head and laughed. She was a fireball, no denying it, and that's why I loved her. I finally made my way over to join her.

"That guy giving you trouble? Or we're you giving it to him?"

She grinned.

"It's not like I'm going to let him push me around," She said happily. "Nobody pushes me around."

"No kidding, I think it's because they're scared of you."

"Yeah, probably. It's about time you showed up." Her face softened. "I missed you"

"I missed you too."

She slipped her arms up around my neck. "So... you want to go find an empty room?" she said with a coy smile.

"Well we could... Or we could go back to my place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad decided to stay at his girlfriend's for a week. It probably won't last that long but we'll probably have at least tonight to ourselves."

She looked extremely pleased.

"Well what are we waiting for? I hate it here, and Buck really creeps me out."

I laughed. She was so blunt sometimes, but that was okay. I prefer that to beating around the bush.

"Alright, lets go."

You know the drill. Please R/R!


	4. I've Been Waiting

Chapter 4 – I've been waiting

Alex's POV

Holding my hand, he led me into his room. It was shabby and run down, much like my house, but it was much better that a room in the back of Buck Merril's house. Anywhere would do, just as long as I was with Dallas, but this was nice. No loud music coming from outside, and no loud thumping coming from the rooms next door as other people got it on.

"Finally, we're alone," whispered Dally.

"I've been waiting all night for this," I replied. I honestly had. Half of me wanted to be mad at Darry for coming home so early, yet there was something about making love in the middle of the afternoon that wasn't quite as appealing as this.

I went to shut the door and when I turned around Dallas was standing right in front of me. He swooped down and kissed me flattening me against the door. I raised me knee up along his side and wrapped my leg around him, pulling him as close as possible to me. I grinned into his mouth as his rock hard erection brushed against my stomach.

Suddenly very impatient I tugged his shirt up. The few seconds that our lips separated while he pulled off his shirt felt like an eternity. Not wanting to waste any time I quickly pulled off my own shirt as well. As soon as we had discarded the restricting garments our lips were back together. My nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his pants as his own hands repaid the favour to me. We stepped out of our pants and moved closer to the bed, now clad only in our underwear.

I pushed him down onto the bed, where we rested a moment, letting only our tongues do the work. I ran my tongue over his teeth, pausing to massage his tongue with my own, as I explored the depths of his mouth.

I felt the heat building up in my nether regions as I rubbed urgently against his groin. I felt his hand against my back as he undid my bra and quickly pulled it off. I moaned loudly as his hand splayed across my aching breasts. I bent down, and dragged my tits across his muscular chest to relieve some of the tension in my hardened nipples.

I didn't know how much longer I could wait, so I began to tug his sexy tighty whities off. He obediently thrust his hips up so I could remove them completely. He then began to remove mine, stopping to run his hand swiftly over the growing wet patch on my panties.

"Oh Dallas," a low moan escaped me.

He quickly removed my underwear and then rolled me over on the bed so that he was now on top. He shifted down a bit and took one of my breasts in his mouth while massaging the other one with his hand. He gently suckled it, his tongue flickering over my hard brown nipple.

I wanted to cry out when he stopped but I managed to contain myself, what was coming next was even better. He pushed my legs apart, kneeling in front of my entrance. Carefully he positioned the tip of his penis at my yearning hole. In one solid, fluid motion he thrust his long, thick shaft into me, filling me up completely.

I screamed. Not a scream of pain, but of intense pleasure. Again and again he thrust into me with a building speed. My toes curled and my fingers grasped the edges of the bed, holding on for dear life.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

I came. My hips bucking frantically he thrust in a few more time, while I relished in the waves of pleasure that rolled over me. Then he came. With a loud moan he sprayed his seed into me and collapsed on top.

We both lay still, panting with exhaustion. He pulled out and then rolled off of me. He gently wrapped his strong sexy arms around me and we rested.

After about 20 minutes I regained enough energy to speak.

"That was great." I whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna do it again?"

I grinned.

"Alright, but this time... I'm on top."

Okay, there was the steamy sex scene. Please R/R!


	5. Phone Calls

Chapter 5 – Phone Calls

Dally's POV

'Ring- Ring-'

I awoke with a start. I made a grab at the phone, missed, and fell over. I tried again, this time with success. I turned to look at Alex. She was still asleep. She was always a heavy sleeper, but especially after we- Well, you know.

"Hello?" I mumbled, my voice croaking.

"Dallas? Is that you? Is Alex there?" It was Darry. He sounded kind of frantic.

"Yeah. Yeah, she's here." I glanced over at her again.

"Oh... Good. I was kind of worried when she didn't come home, but then I though she was probably with you."

"Yeah... She, uh, fell asleep on the couch when we were watching TV."

"Oh come on. Don't lie to me Dallas; I know what you two were doing. I don't really approve, but there's nothing I can do about it. Just... Just take care of her, okay?"

"Of course Darry. Do you want me to bring her home?"

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"Well she's fine..."

"Okay, I'll uh, see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay. Later Darry"

"Bye."

I reached over and hung up the phone. I was kind of jealous sometimes. No one ever phoned in the middle of the night to make sure I was all right. Even though it sometimes got annoying, Alex really was lucky to have Darry. He cared so much about her. It had always been that way, even before their parents had died, Darry was a very protective big brother.

I lay down next to her and propped my head up on my hand. She looked so peaceful when she slept. The gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the soft expression on her face. She looked almost childlike, so innocent. I snorted. That was a laugh. None of us, not even Alex was innocent. We'd seen too much. I sighed; Darry's phone call reminded me of how we first came to be together.

I was out skulking around the neighbourhood one night. I had just turned a corner only to be bowled over by a tearful Alex. I helped her to her feet and she looked up at me. A look of recognition dawned on her face.

"Dallas!" She cried. Tears continued to stream down her face.

"Whoa, Alex... What's wrong?" She couldn't seem to stop crying long enough to say anything. "It's okay," I said softly. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't even deal with my own emotions, let alone someone else's. 'I could take her home' I thought. No, wait, she had come running from that direction. Maybe something had happened there. 'I'll take her back to my place,' I decided. I put my arm around her and slowly led her back to my house.

Once we reached the house Alex had calmed down a bit. We went inside and luckily my Dad wasn't home. We sat down on the couch and I put my arms around her, she leaned into me. I sighed, mmm she smelt really good.

I looked down at her. I didn't want to press her, but something was clearly wrong.

"Alex?" I whispered softly. She looked up at me, her face tearstained.

"Yeah?" She swallowed, barely audible.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh Dallas!" She burst out. "When I came home today the cops were there and, and, and they told me that our parents are d- d- dead!" She sobbed.

"Oh no, Alex, I'm so sorry..." I felt so bad. "I had no idea..."

I scooped her up and carried her to my bedroom. I lay her down on my bed and wrapped her in my arms and we lay there all night. Sometimes she would sob uncontrollably into my chest and at others times she was deathly still and I wondered if she'd fallen asleep, but I could always seen the moonlight glinting off her eyes.

By the time the sun had rose she had finally fallen asleep. That's when the phone rang. I hadn't slept all night but I struggled to reach it.

"Hello?"

"Dallas? It's Darry. Have you seen Alex by any chance? She ran off last night after she heard, well... There's something I have to tell you -"

"I know," I broke in. "Alex is here, she told me. She just fell asleep, I bring her home later, when she wakes up."

"Okay... and Dally?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

More to come soon. Please R/R!


	6. The First Time

Chapter 6 – The First Time

Alex ended up spending the whole week with me. She told me that it was too hard to see her brothers right now. I told her not to worry about it. I called Dally again and said it might be awhile until Alex wanted to come home. He said he understood but I could tell he was a little hurt. Luckily my dad decided to take another one of his leaves of absence from our house, so I didn't have to deal with him.

About a week after the bombshell dropped Alex began to heal a little bit. You could still see the pain in her eyes but she had stopping crying at night. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad, but I didn't pry. The funeral was today; it would be the first time Alex saw her brothers since the accident.

"Dallas?" She turned to me in bed. (I had tried to sleep on the couch after the first night but she said she wanted me to stay with her.)

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm almost ready to go home... I want to spend one more night here, after the funeral, but then maybe the next day I'll go home."

"Okay, it's up to you. Whenever you think your ready."

She grinned.

"Thanks for everything."

I smiled back at her and took her hand in mine.

"No problem."

Alex was amazingly strong at the funeral. She delivered her eulogy with confidence, and spoke passionately about her parents. I was very proud of her.

When we got home she took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

"I want to talk to you." She said. She sounded nervous.

"Sure." I replied.

"Dallas..." She began. "I want you to make me a woman."

"What?" I was shocked. This is not what I'd been expecting at all.

"Never mind..." She mumbled. "What was I thinking?" she whispered more to herself than me. "Why would you want to be with me?..."

"No, Alex I didn't mean it that way. You just... surprised me." I couldn't believe what was going through my head. Normally I would have jumped at the chance to have sex, especially if it was someone as gorgeous as Alex. And the virgin part didn't bother me, in fact it kind of turned me on, but for some reason I didn't want to do that to Alex. It wasn't that I wasn't attracted to her; I just didn't want to take something so precious from her.

"Your only sixteen." I managed to get out.

"So?" she retorted. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?" she questioned piercingly.

I sighed.

"Fourteen."

"So there, " she said harshly. Then she softened, "I've always loved you Dallas. Ever since I met you."

I sighed, she wouldn't have been more than eleven when I met her.

"Please Dally? I really... I really want to."

You could see her cheeks flaming now. This must have been really hard for her, telling me all this.

She moved herself over onto my lap and kissed me gently, then harder with a growing passion. At first I was too shocked to do anything. Where'd she learn to kiss like that?

Then I felt my erection coming on. I could feel my aching shaft press against the front of my tight black jeans. I moaned softly in her mouth, and lay down on the bed, pulling her down with me.

That's when we made love for the first time. It was strange. Very gentle that time. I remember everything... the look on her face as I entered her for the first time. A look of pleasant surprise mixed with pain. I remember how her small, fragile body looked, how hips bucked frantically as she came for the first time. I remember holding her in my arms afterward, realizing that I was in love.

We became inseparable after that. I've been with her ever since. Never cheated once. I didn't need to. The sex was amazing, Alex was beautiful, and for the first time in my life, I had someone who loved me.

I slipped out of my daydream and looked down at her. I was the luckiest guy in the world. And with that, I lay down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Please R/R!


	7. Late

Chapter 7 – Late

Alex's POV

I woke up early that morning. Dally was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I slipped quietly out of bed and collected my clothes from where they had been scattered around the room, after last nights... escapade. I crept silently down the hall and into the bathroom. After a quick shower I pulled my jeans back on and borrowed a clean shirt from Dallas. I stepped out into the cool morning air and lit a cigarette. I was about half way home before I realized that I left my jacket behind. 'Oh well,' I though to myself. I'm sure Dallas will be by later, and if not... well I might just end up back there tonight.

The boys weren't awake when I got home, and I knew Darry my question my absence last night, so I decided to make breakfast for them. I had just sat down with a cup of coffee, when Soda came galloping into the kitchen. He's always late for work on Saturdays.

"Morning Soda," I laughed. "Sleep well?"

"Ha. Ha. I'd love to stay and continue this witty banter, but I'm late."

"As usual" said Darry, entering the kitchen. He gave me a brief look, but didn't say anything. I was glad.

With a piece of toast between his teeth Soda raced out the door.

"You have to work today?" I asked Darry.

"Nope. I got the day off."

"Good," I said. Darry worked too hard sometimes.

2 weeks later

I moaned softly, and turned to look at the clock on my night table. It was 6:30. I felt like crap. I lay in bed for about an hour, listening to the boys get ready. Soda poked his head in my door.

"You okay?" he asked. Normally I was up right with them, making breakfast and figuring out what I needed to do that day.

"I don't feel so great, but don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? You don't need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Honest. Now go get ready or your going to be late. Again." He grinned and disappeared behind the door just as my pillow hit it.

I lay in bed ponder what was wrong with me. Unable to come up with anything I got up and went into the bathroom. As I washed my hands, an alarm went off in my head. I quickly dried my hands and ran to the small calendar hanging on the wall.

"Uh oh."

Please R/R


	8. Panic

A/N- Oh goodness me… I am so sorry to all my readers. It's been over two years since I last updated. Isn't that horrible? I confess that I was really busy with school and everything. Although I must admit that I kind of lost interest in the story. I kept getting all these reviews and was like, 'Okay, I'll write another chapter tomorrow when I'm not so busy.' Well tomorrow never came. School starts tomorrow and I doubt I'll be able to update regularly but I thought I should try to get chapter 8 up before school. So without further ado, the eighth chapter!

Chapter 8 – Panic

Alex's POV

I paced back and forth across my room. How could this have happened? Maybe it was a mistake. I took my birth control pills faithfully. I never missed a day. Ever. I continued to wear down my carpet as I thought to myself. Wait! It was three weeks ago… I realized with dread.

I had slept over at a girlfriend's house to get away from the constant testosterone for once and I didn't bring my pills with me. It was a spur of the moment thing and I didn't even have a toothbrush, let alone my pills. I knew that could take it as soon as I got home so I wasn't worried. But I didn't end up going straight home after the sleepover. In fact I didn't go home at all. I was on my way home, walking along the street in the cool fall air, when a car pulled up alongside me. I tensed a little bit, not wanting to have to deal with any socs right now. I turned slowly to see who was in the car, and was a bit startled by what I saw. I didn't know the driver, he seamed vaguely familiar but I couldn't put a name to the face. This wasn't uncommon for me, considering the boys were always bringing home someone new from work or something. I never really remembered their names and wasn't really concerned with them because most of them just wanted to get into my pants, and frankly I was already taken. This guy however, was definitely not a soc so I was happy. It took me a few moments before I realized who the passenger of the car was. Dally!

"Hi," I said with a grin.

"Hey you," came his response. "Need a lift?"

"Sounds good," I replied as I slide into the back seat. Dallas introduced the driver as Jake Andrews and when set off.

We drove around for a while but I ended up back a Dallas's without ever going home. His house was empty so we decided to use that to our advantage. I called home where Soda Pop answered. I told him that I wouldn't be coming home that night, and he caught on right away.

"Have fun," he told me and I could hear him grinning.

"I will."

And I did. All night long. With Dallas. We had lots of fun, let me assure you. After we had had lots of fun I slept over at Dally's. His dad had disappeared again, which at the moment, was fine with us. The next morning I showered at Dallas's… with Dallas… and then he walked me home. I took my pill for that day when I got home, but I never took the one I had missed. I totally forgot about it. Until now.

"That's all it takes." I mumbled to myself. I felt like a moron. When we had started dating I had made the decision to go on the pill. Dallas had been tested for STDs since he had been sexually active before being with me, and I had not. Neither of us liked condoms. The way the felt, the hassle they created, the way they wrecked the mood. So we thought this was the perfect solution. Nether of us had any diseases so all we had to worry about was getting pregnant. The pill was perfect. The only problem was that I was not. Perfect that is. And I had screwed up. I had missed one pill, and one pill was all it took.

'What am I going to tell Dallas?'

There. At long last, here is chapter 8. I know its pretty short but I haven't written in ages so there. Take what you can get. Anyways, R/R please!


	9. Doubt

A/N- Aren't you all so lucky? I happen to have nothing to do right now so I'm writing another chapter! Yay me! I thought that was pretty awesome of me considering it took me two years to post chapter 8, and now you get chapter 9 the following day! Anyways, here's chapter 9!

Chapter 9 – Doubt

Alex's POV

"Maybe I don't need to tell him anything yet…" I pondered to myself. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I was all of a sudden very tired. 'If I am actually pregnant, it's not like it's going to show for a while.' My thoughts rolled around in my head. I didn't want or need to say anything to Dallas. At least not yet. Not until I was sure. I mulled this over for a while. The house was very still and I was quite sure that I was all alone. I rose slowly and headed downstairs to make myself a cup of tea. I really wanted something much stronger, but considering the fact that I might be harbouring another living being inside me, I thought it was best to stick to beverages of the non-alcoholic variety. I put the kettle on the stove and sat down at the kitchen table. I rested my head in my hands. The truth was, although I didn't want to say anything to Dallas yet, I wasn't all that sure that I could keep this to myself. I was worried of course. Would he want to leave me? If not, would he want to marry me? Where would we live? What would my brothers say? I desperately wanted my mother. To tell me everything would be okay, to support me no matter what happened. Unfortunately the one person I knew I could tell without any repercussions was the one person I could not talk to. The kettle whistled and I removed it from the hot element. I knew what my first step had to be.

I walked to the living room and picked up the phone book from next to the phone and sat on the couch. I flipped it open to 'G' and there, in my mother's neat handwriting were the words 'Gynaecologist – Dr. Mary Trenton'. I followed the name across with my finger to the phone number. With shaking hands I reached for the phone and dialled the number.

"Alex?" came a voice from the front porch. "Are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen Soda." I stood over the stove stirring the sauce for the spaghetti I was making. Today was Friday and that meant that pretty much the whole gang ended up at the Curtis household. I always made extra food on Fridays. Lots of extra food. The gang usually would come over for dinner and the hang around watching TV or go out and play football or to a movie or something of the like. Normally I like Fridays. With the house full of friendly faces it seemed cozy and warm. It's nice. Today, however, I hoped that the house would be emptier than normal. I really just wanted to be alone. I had called the gynaecologist this morning and made and appointment for next Friday. She had been booked up pretty solid, but a cancellation got me the Friday appointment, which was two weeks earlier than the receptionist had originally told me I could get in.

I hadn't said anything to Dallas yet. I still really wasn't sure what my course of action was going to be. Part of me didn't want to tell him until I was completely sure that I was in fact pregnant, while the other half want to tell him about the possibility right away. Although I had no idea how he would react, inside I felt that I'd rather tell him, than try to keep it a secret, even if it was just for a week. I still had a little while to make my decision because Dally had told me yesterday that he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner today because of work, but that he would come over after. I glanced up at the clock. 'I guess that gives me about two hours to make a life-altering decision.' I thought bitterly to myself. I heard the screen door slam shut as Soda Pop entered the house. I continued to tend to my sauce as I heard Soda enter the kitchen. All of a sudden I felt a hand slide gently across my stomach as an arm wrapped around me from behind. Then soft kisses were planted along my neck, as the offending had slide upwards to cup my breast.

"Soda! Gross!" I yelped, dropping the spoon I was holding. I spun around, but it was not the sight of my younger brother with which my eyes were greeted. It was Dallas. Soda was leaning against the kitchen wall eating an apple, which he had grabbed off the kitchen table.

"You thought that was me?" Soda questioned, looking slightly disturbed. "Gross."

"Exactly," I retorted. "Its not like you told me that someone was with you though" I said. "What was I supposed to think?" Soda laughed softly and left the kitchen, walking out into the living room and flopping on the couch. I turned to Dally, "I though you said you couldn't come 'til later."

"I got off early," he replied simply. "Don't I get a kiss hello?"

"Of course," I said and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he laughed gently. I felt very nervous all of a sudden. I knew that I had to tell him. I just couldn't keep it a secret. We didn't hide things from each other, we told each other everything, which for Dallas, had been a very difficult thing to adjust to. He was used to keeping everything locked up inside, and I had known this when I got into a relationship with him. That's why I knew how big a deal it was for him to be able to tell me everything, what a big step that had been for him. I also knew that it only happened because of his love for me, and because of that, I knew that I couldn't keep something this big from him. It wasn't fair. I gave a small sigh and lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Dallas, there's something I need to tell you." His eyes grew dark, and the playful grin on his face disappeared. He looked worried. "Not here though," I added. He nodded and I took his hand and led him towards the staircase. "Soda, can you finish dinner?" I called over my shoulder to him.

"Why? Wait- never mind," he snickered to himself. "I don't want to know." I shook my head, dirty boy.

Sorry to leave it hanging there guys, but I wanted to get this up, while I still have time to write. It was my first day of school today and I already have homework, so I don't know when the next time I'll get to update will be. Anyways hopefully I'll be able to get chapter 10 up soon also, but as for now, R/R!


	10. Explanation

A/N: Wow! I'm a writing machine. Not only is this the third chapter up in the past week for this story, I've also started another called _Building Does Not a Home Make_. It's Darry/OC. I was reading a few Darry fics by other authors and realized what a fun character Darry would be to write. I've already got two chapters up and I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I'm still going to finish this one though. Eventually. Eventually as in soon I hope. Anyways check that one out if you have time. Thanks to all my reviewers and reader of the story, however small a group you may be. Anyways here comes Chapter 10.

Chapter 10 – Explanation

Alex's POV

I turned to shut my bedroom door behind us, clicking the lock into place. Dallas looked upset, and well frankly, why shouldn't he. He had no idea where this was coming from.

"Dallas…" I started. "Uh, sit down okay?" Dally obliged without uttering a word. "I don't really know how to tell you this…" I paused, thousands of ideas of how to explain this to Dallas fluttered around madly in my head. I sighed softly and caught his glance. His eyes were dark, almost frightened looking. I just had to say it. No beating around the bush. It just wasn't my way.

"Dallas…" I started again. "I think… I think I might be pregnant." The words came flying out and hung in the air. Dallas blinked once. Then twice. All of a sudden I was enveloped in a great bear hug. Dally pulled me close and I heard him sniff softly in my ear. Dallas Winston would never cry. Never. But for some reason my statement had brought him the closest to tears he had ever been since he was a small child. He was quiet for a moment, holding me tightly. Close. Safe. And then,

"I thought… For a moment there… I thought I was going to lose you."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I don't deserve you," he continued. "And I know it. But I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear it."

We sat for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

"Don't deserve me?" I questioned softly, and Dally ducked his head.

"I'm a hood, and that's what I'll always be. But you, you have all the potential in the world. You can do anything."

I put my thumb to his lips, effectively silencing him. I brought my face very close to his.

"I love you." I whispered.

"But-"

"No buts," I said, and covered the spot where my thumb had been with my lips.

I kissed Dallas softly. Tenderly. At first he did not respond. He sat stalk still, frozen and unsure. I pulled myself onto his lap and continued to kiss him. I ran my hands through his hair and then down his sides and around, encircling him. Finally I broke through. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed back. I fingered the hem on the bottom of his shirt and then pulled it up a ways, running my fingers across his soft, bare skin. I tugged it up even more and then broke our kiss to discard of it completely.

I pushed Dallas back on the bed, straddling him, feeling the growing bulge in his crotch. I traced my fingers down his chest and across his stomach, feeling the heat build in my own crotch area, and all of a sudden my skin was on fire. Dallas drew my shirt up with his fingertips and I pulled it off. I rolled off him and stood up; removing the skirt I had been wearing. Clad in a bra and panties I leaned over the bed to unbutton Dally's pants. He arched his hips and I pulled off the dark jeans. I felt myself growing extremely wet as I climbed back onto the bed, pulling the covers up over us. I lay down on top of Dallas, pressing him into the mattress slightly and shifted so that our hips fit neatly together. I leaned into him and pressed my lips softly against his.

Even with the heat and tension building I kissed him gently and responded in turn. I moved my hips a bit creating friction that was almost unbearable. Dallas reached behind me and undid the clasp of my bra and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. His hands then moved down and pushed my panties off my hips. I pushed them down, the rest of the way off and then turned my attention to his boxers. He obligingly lifted his hips and I pushed the boxers away.

His member, fully exposed and free of it's constricts, almost seemed to strain towards my opening. There was a glisten of precum shining at the tip I reached down and smoothed it over Dallas's cock with my small hand.

I sat up, straddling him once again and posed the tip of his penis at my waiting entrance. I impaled myself slowly, letting him enter me bit by bit. Once his length was completely engulfed I rocked back a forth, adjusting to the enormous intrusion. After I was comfortable with him in me I leaned down again onto his chest and kissed him softly on the lips and then making my way down his neck. I wrapped my arms around him and rolled over so that he was on top of me.

He propped himself up on his arms and began to thrust into me. I kept arms wrapped around him, wanting to keep him as close as possible. He continued to rock, pushing himself into me while looking me dead in the eye. I felt both he and myself edge closer to climax and we remained with our eyes locked. Dallas began to pump even harder, never breaking eye contact, and I knew we were both only seconds away. In unison we erupted in pleasure, all the while staring deep into each other's eyes. It was an amazing feeling, seeing his eyes as he peaked in pleasure, knowing that he could see my eyes as I did the same.

Dally collapsed on top of me as the waves of pleasure rolled over us. After a few moments, as our hearts began to slow to normal pace, Dallas slid out of me and rolled off me onto his back. He stretched his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart as he played with my hair. I had never felt happier.

"So a baby, huh?" said Dally softly.

"I think so," was all I said. We continued to lie there in silence, enjoying the warmth of being with each other. 'I guess Soda was right.' I smiled to myself. I hadn't meant for it to happen, but Dallas and I ended up doing exactly what Soda thought we were doing.

There's chapter 10! Now he knows, and wasn't that a nice, sweet, tender, sex scene. Anyways R/R, Chapter 11 soon hopefully.


End file.
